LeslieXGabriel oneshot
by MnkyJen90210
Summary: One day when walking home from the library Gabriel finds himself cornered in an alleyway by is gay lover, Leslie.


LeslieXGabriel One-shot

One night while walking home from the neighborhood library, Gabriel decides to take the short-cut home. It was an old abandoned alleyway. When used it took about ten minutes off his way home, so Gabe used it often. This night, though, something felt different. As Gabe walked down the alleyway he had this tingling sensation run up his spine, like he was being watched, but he shrugged it off and continued walking. About halfway up the alleyway he got the same feeling as before, so he turned around expecting some creep in a trench coat, only to find Leslie. Relieved, he walked up to him and greeted him.

"Hey Les-" he got cut off as Leslie had pushed him up against the rough brick of the alleyway's wall. "L-Leslie?" He began again, wondering why Leslie seemed to be acting weird. Leslie merely smirked at Gabriel before putting his lips to his partner's. Gabriel let his eyes close, his mouth moving in time with Leslie's. he tried to move in arms, so as to put them around Leslie's neck, only to find that he couldn't move them. Gabe opened one eye to see that Leslie had pulled both of his arms behind his back. Leslie then, with one hand holding Gabriel's wrists, pulled out a length of rope out of his pocket.

Now Gabe was staring to worry. Leslie still had his eyes closed as he pulled the rope around Gabe's wrists and tied them together. He then returned his hands to cup Gabriel's face. Gabriel was getting really worried and nervous at this point. He tried to wriggle his hands free but that only made the painfully tight rope cut even deeper into his wrists. Leslie chuckled, removed his mouth from Gabriel's, and rubbed his cheek with one hand, "Silly Gabe, there's no way for you to get out of this," he smirked as he said it, making Gabe scared of what might be happening to him. His fear only grew as he felt one of Leslie's hands make it's way down to the zipper on his pants. Leslie slowly unzipped the younger boy's pants and pulled them down, along with a pair of boxers that were underneath.

Gabriel, frozen with fear, did nothing. He didn't move or speak, he didn't even try to move his hands again. Leslie smirked wider at Gabe's reaction and proceeded to swallowing the younger boy. Gabriel gasped at that and couldn't help but begin to moan as Leslie moved his tongue all over Gabriel's tip. "_Boy can Leslie do wonders with that tongue of his" _Gabriel couldn't help but think as his knees gave out. He had to support himself on the brick behind him. Unfortunately this made the rope cut deeper into his wrists, but the pleasure he was receiving to his, now hard, length was more than enough to distract him form this pain. Leslie had already began bobbing his head and had latched onto Gabriel's hips to better support himself. As Leslie moved faster Gabe's moans got anything but softer. Soon he was moaning "Oh, Leslie" along with "faster" and "harder". The faster Leslie went the Gabe moaned before, with a loud cry, he came into Leslie's mouth. Leslie swallowed everything that Gabe gave him and licked what remained from Gabe's tip. After that Leslie started trailing kisses all the way along Gabriel's length and up to his stomach, to his chest, to his neck, to his cheek, and then his mouth.

Gabe could taste himself on Leslie' tongue as it explored the hot cavern that was Gabriel's mouth. Just as Gabe was starting to truly enjoy this, Leslie pulled away. He had a dark smirk on his face and a slight malicious look in his eye. The smile that had been on Gabriel's face disappeared quickly when Leslie turned Gabriel around, to face the wall, and shoved him up against it. Gabriel growled as his newly exposed flesh rubbed against the brick roughly, making the skin break and start bleeding. But Gabriel didn't have much time to think as Leslie pressed up against him and whispered, "You had your fun, now it's my turn". Gabe could practically feel the smirk that was certainly on Leslie's lips. He heard a zipping sound, and rustle of clothes, and then felt the pain that came with Leslie forcing his way inside him. Gabe yelled, in pain, through gritted teeth and clenched fists. Leslie slowly pulled himself out and then thrusted back in with even more force, making Gabe moan in both pleasure and pain. Leslie repeated this over and over again, steadily getting faster as Gabriel moaned it. After much thrusting and moaning, from both boys, Leslie finally came into Gabriel who came again soon afterward.

Gabriel, panting, finally asked, "So….what was the point of tying me up?" Leslie, who was wrapped around Gabriel for support, leaned up and whispered in Gabe's ear, "So that you won't run away when I tell you how much you mean to me".

"Why would I try to do anything?" Gabe asked, confused.

"You'll find out soon enough," he said as he reached into his jacket and grasped something. "Gabe, do you know how much you mean to me?"

"H-How much?" He answered, not knowing what was going to happen to him.

"You mean so much to me, that it hurts," Leslie said as he pulled out a knife that Gabriel could not see.

"Really?"

"Yes, my dear Gabriel. It hurts so much that I've gone crazy with love. Insane actually. But really, I'm not insane, I feel this was because," Leslie pushes Gabe even harder against the wall and stabs him in the arm. Gabe screams in agony and tears fall down his face. Leslie licks off a tear and says, "I love you". Gabe cried even more, not because of the pain in his arm, but because of the pain in his heart.

Blood starts to makes it's way down Gabe's arm as Leslie asks, "Do you love me back?" Gabe cries even more as he replies, "No, I don't. Not after what you've just done to me". That was a lie, Gabriel still loved him, but could not understand why he was doing this. Leslie gets angry and retorts, "After I what? Give you the greatest pleasure of your life and then prove me love for you? Well, maybe I need to prove it more." He then pulled out the blade, more blood flowing from the wound now than ever, and stabs his other arm spilling more of Gabriel's blood. Gabe screams once again as the pain in his body increases and tears leak down his face, his view dimming. Then a voice that seems to be miles away asks, "Now do you love me?" and with that Gabriel's world goes black and he limp body slides down the wall to it's knees, and then falls backwards.

Gabriel's eyes shoot open and he sits up to hear a loud screaming sound coming from his mouth. Once he realizes that he stops screaming and looks around to find himself in his bedroom, on his bed, with no marks on his arms or wrists but traces of tears still on his face.

"Bad dream?"

Gabriel turned his head see Leslie (who had been awoken by Gabriel's screams) lying next to him, rubbing his eyes and looking very cute, much unlike the image of Leslie still in his head. Leslie sits up to see Gabriel, hair a mess, with tears and a frightened look on his face. It takes a moment for Leslie to take in Gabriel's appearance be saying, "Oh Gabe," and wiping the tears form the younger boy's face. Once Leslie is done Gabriel clings to Leslie, his arms around his lover and his head in his chest, "Leslie, promise me you'll never take me down an alley then bound, rape, and stab me" he says as he starts sobbing again. Leslie, slightly taken aback, puts his arms reassuringly around Gabriel and replies, "I could never do that to the one I love". Gabriel's sobs soon die away and then, in that position, they both fall back asleep.


End file.
